


Something In the Way

by tackytiger



Series: Drarry Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger
Summary: Prompt: BorrowedWord Count: 117It's only borrowing a jumper, after all. So why does it feel like more?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394383
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	Something In the Way

“It matches your eyes,” Potter said, and when Draco protested—just a quiet murmur in the peace of the bedroom—Potter patted him lightly on one hip and nudged at his arms. 

“Up,” he said, and Draco, sick with love, raised his arms above his head and allowed Potter to slide the jumper on him, big hands stroking it flat over Draco’s stomach until they both shivered. 

It sagged, shoulders stretched out, but Potter put his mouth to Draco’s throat above the loose neck and whispered, “I like it so much,” into the skin there, and “Borrow it, if you like,” as though Draco didn't want Potter with him and in him and on him forever; his second skin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Podfic) Something in the way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877904) by [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill)




End file.
